Talk:Forum for Science and Development
Deletion notice this page is irrelevent for FCI unless it is an Free software based Organisation. Convener & joint conveener is not a need for FCI wiki. This page will be delated within next 3 days unless it carries relevent info for FCI with proper references. --[[User:AniVar|AniVar]] 04:27, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Reply to deletion notice Actually a few of us have attended the meetings conducted by the FSD regarding their involvement in propagating free software movement in Karnataka. Check out the following mail http://mm.gnu.org.in/pipermail/fsug-bangalore/2007-April/001181.html FCI is not an organisation as such but is a platform for various organisations, individuals, etc... So in that respect there is no necessity to delete this page. And I say this as a Free Software activist and not as a member of FSD. http://mm.gnu.org.in/pipermail/fsug-bangalore/2007-April/001183.html [[User:Vincentvikram|Vikram Vincent]] add some description ... of the activities they do and especially their involvement with Free Software movement to be useful. We might know they do participate but unless you add it in the article others can't make it out. --[[User:Pravs|Pravs]] 08:58, 29 April 2007 (UTC) @ they started this particular campaign If I am not wrong, the Initiative page says that this *campaign to promote free software in Karnataka* is by FSD and FSUG. So what is all the fuss about? Sujith, Praveen and myself attended a few of the FSD's programs and apart from a few ideas that need to be corrected I think that they have some good intentions. I am sure that with their efforts we can populate these pages with more meaningful works than deletion notices and counter arguments.[[User:Vincentvikram|Vikram Vincent]] They may started this particular campaign. But Who knows it without references Vikram, You are quoting References here. But for a page specifically on FSD you have 2 add it 2 Corresponding page. >> FCI is not an organisation as such but is a platform for various organisations, individuals, etc... So in that respect there is no necessity to delete this page. And I say this as a Free Software activist and not as a member of FSD. FCI wiki is a collaborative platform for foss community in India. Not 4 all Individuals and for various organisations. It is specific Free Software. How a person knows it by watching a page with 2 names and phone no. where it is linked is not a justification. Personal knowledge is different from a wiki page >> I am sure that with their efforts we can populate these pages with more meaningful works than deletion notices and counter arguments. As FCI wiki grows more mechanisms are needed to prevent misinformation in wiki and to make it as a knowledge pool on Free Software. More than these counter arguments you can also edit and make the page better. Deletion Notice is still valid--[[User:AniVar|AniVar]] 19:52, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Feel free to delete It seems that you have some other reasons in mind, which is suspicious, to put forward the deletion notice apart from the lame reasons that have been placed above. Feel free to delete it cause in the end it is only the work that counts. This page whether it exists or not does not change anything. And for the record, there is no phone nos. on the page.[[User:Vincentvikram|Vikram Vincent]] Content moved & page deleted As you pointed here the page content is only relevent for [[Campaign to promote free software in Karnataka]] page. So Content moved & page Deleted. But I am amazed too see they didn't enrolled yet on Campaign team:)--[[User:AniVar|AniVar]] 14:18, 30 April 2007 (UTC) That's because everyone are not wiki savy!